What if, Jacob Imprinted On
by AnimeMinion
Summary: We all wondered it. Now the anwser to what would have happened if Jacob imprinted on all our favorite characters. Some serious, sad, and some that are just random and stupid... Third chapter up! 'Leah'
1. Bella

"What if, Jacob Imprinted On…"

_This chapter takes place around, __Breaking Dawn. __It's just the three of them in the forest._

_(I do not own Twilight)_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Bella_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_**Jacob's POV**_

"But, Bella…I-I can't change what has been done." I knew I was babbling. I wanted to babble. I was babbling on and on for a certain purpose. So she wouldn't leave. Bella wouldn't leave me again, I wouldn't let her. So if I had to keep talking and talking until the end of time, I would, I knew she knew I would. "Bella, please, just hear me out."

She sighed; a small, but sad smile had crept onto her face. She placed one pale finger to my lips. She wanted me to be silent. She wanted to speak to me. I stopped babbling at once. I wanted to hear her voice. Even if it was saying those words, those words that would tear my heart out, I wanted to at least hear them said in her tone.

I watched her pale lips, which matched the rest of her new vampire body, quietly form the words a moment before she said them.

"Jacob. We've been over this." I could see him behind her. Just a couple of yards away. Even through the normal foggy morning weather of Forks, I could see him. He was smiling, his pointy fangs dripping with blood. They had been out hunting. I sighed, I knew he had already changed her appearance, but now was going to change her personality too. He was going to make her like _them_. A _leech_. A _bloodsucker._

An enemy.

I let my glance slip away from Edward and back to Bella. I looked slowly up into her new eyes. They were the color of red wine.

Or newly spilt blood.

A vampire. It was hard to let my brain put Bella under that category. It was hard on my heart too. My heart still saw her as human. My heart still thought of her as a human. My heart still believed she was human.

My heart was very stupid.

It still believed there was an us. A Bella and me. Best friends forever. Human and Werewolf united.

But my brain new better.

There was never going to again be an us. Or the us I wanted us to be.

Bella would always be a vampire. I would always see her as a vampire. She would always be an enemy. She would always be his.

I looked to Edward again. His brunette hair was always straight and perfect. He was always well-kept and perfect. He would always be a good veggie-vampire and perfect.

_Perfect._

I wasn't perfect…

I never would be perfect.

Even I believed that.

My coal-toned hair would always be messy and non-perfect. I would always be disheveled and non-perfect. I would always be a blood-thirsty dog and non-perfect.

I would never be him.

He would never be me.

I knew that now. I could never be the person Bella wanted. I could never be her Edward.

And as Bella said her last three words, we both knew she had confirmed it. I could feel the last of my hope crumble down to where my heart used to be.

"I love Edward." And though she didn't say it, I knew she was thinking, _Not you, Jacob._

And that was it. That was her goodbye. No hug, no teasing or age jokes. No love for her ex-best friend. Now that she was a vampire, I was no longer good enough for her now.

I watched her walk away and join hands with her husband. A beautiful vampire couple. They both glistened in the sun, as though they had just escaped a war of the rainbow sprinkles. I kept watching until they were almost out of sight, almost out of hearing.

"But, Bella! _You're_ my imprint!"

I know she stopped. I could almost feel the regretful sadness drifting off her body. She regretted leaving me, but I knew that she had chosen him over me. She wasn't coming back.

I could just picture her sighing, before shouting back;

"I'm sorry Jacob, but Edward's _my_ imprint."

And then they left.

A/N: I'm probably going to make another chapter where Bella does accept Jacob's imprint-offer. So keep your eyes open. And maybe, I'll do an Edward chapter or a Mike chapter, maybe…

So, if you like this story, click the green button!


	2. Edward

(I do not own Twilight)

OoOoOoOoOo

_Edward_

OoOoOoOoOo

**Jacob's POV**

You are disturbed. Deeply disturbed. I mean seriously, who in their sick mind would put me and Edward together, as a _couple_. Ugh, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it. Me and that… that _bloodsucker_. Disgusting.

I can just see his face now. Oh, when he heard about this, he would crack that stupid smile Bella obsesses over and laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. I hate his damn laugh.

"Jacob," he would snort out between cackles, "Oh, Jacob. I'm sorry, but I'm already taken for." Then he would look to Bella, whom would be with him (I mean _really_, when are they _ever _apart?), their fingers entwined, "Isn't that right, Love?"

Bella would bite her lip, her new vampire fangs gently sinking into her new indestructible skin. She would give a quick nod, and then, unable to hold it in any longer, she would explode into giggles.

And the whole time, I would stand there like an idiot, silent cursing you fangirls and your deranged minds.

But that wouldn't even be the end of it. Edward would go and tell Emmett, who would then of course go on and tell the whole freaking world. I would never be able to return to the pack. I would be an outcast. My only friend would be Seth, and who could even stand him for more than three days? Edward this and Edward that… Kid, just _shut up_.

My life is officially over if this gets out to anyone. I'll have to change my name and go live in Alaska. They would never find me there; I would go live with the penguins. Penguins don't speak vampire, do they?

Oh, you fangirls are in for it now. This all your fault! I'm so going to make you pay for starting this wholething. You better go run and hide, because I'm coming for you, right now.

A/N: Boredom. This was written out of pure boredom for my two reviewers. You guys better hide, Jacob's coming for you! Oh, sorry about the short chapter.


	3. Leah

"**What if, Jacob Imprinted On…"**

**A/N: Short. Short. Short. Dx I apologize in advance for the chapter's 'shortness'.**

**(This was originally an entry for the iPod Challenge, that's why it's so small)**

_Setting: Around La Push (Eclipse)_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Leah_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Third Person POV_

Jacob sat in the middle of a green meadow. His large wolf head rested on his paws. He sighed, his huge body breathing out a large gust of air.

/Stop feeling sorry for yourself/

Jacob lifted his head to see a smaller wolf near the edge of the meadow. She looked at him and snarled.

/Go away Leah/

/No, you need help. I'm going to help you/

Jacob snorted, but watched as Leah came over and sat beside him.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments.

/You deserve to feel loved/

Whoa. That surprised him. Jacob looked to Leah, who was smiling. /Your heart never even had a real chance/

Jacob smiled, showing off a huge row of sharp teeth. /Do you really feel that way, Leah?/

Leah nodded and snuggled closer.

/Then I guess my heart does deserve a real chance/

**Author Notes:**

**-Timed writing, that's my excuse for why some of you may think this sucks.**

**(Although, to tell, you the truth, I actually liked how this came out.)**

**-Free virtual Jacob plushie for whoever figures out what song I used.**

**Please review, Leah commands it!**


End file.
